Harper
Harper is the fourth member of the Chippuffs. She started out as a brown-furred chipmunk that was exposed to Chemical X. Her ingredient is unknown. Appearance & Personality Harper has light skin, light green eyes, short brown hair, and brown fur. She wears a light green Powerpuff Girl dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings and black mary janes. She's athletic, competitive and self-centered as she often speaks about her own 'awesomeness'. She also loves a good fight. Her strongest trait is her loyalty. Likes: Her sisters, her hometown, being competitive, games, being a hero, being awesome Dislikes: Villains, crimes, admitting defeat, losing Favorite foods and Drink: Pizza, chicken, candy Hated foods and drink: Anything sour Parallel counterpart: Falsetto Powers/Abilities Harper is skilled in super speed & super strength. Her signature move is the 'Sonic Flashboom'; this is where she flies fast enough to create a rainbow shockwave in the sky. Relations with sisters Scarlett Harper and Scarlett don't have too much in common, but their interactions are almost always friendly and they can always rely on each other. Sunset Harper and Sunset have one of the most interesting relationships. They maintain a strong bond through an even stronger rivalry as both would like to have the title of 'the most athletic person in all of Olive Town'. They are both not afraid to get dirty and their naturally competitive natures keep them close together. Brittany Harper gets bothered a lot by Brittany, to the point where Harper will intentionally get away from her, but to no avail. Despite this, their friendship is very rare and they share quite a lot in common, especially their love of practical jokes. Moon Harper and Moon have very different personalities. The former finds Moon's interests and line of work to be boring, and Moon views Harper's actions as unladylike (similarly to Sunset). She does, however, have a greater appreciation for the tomboyish green-eyed chipmunk. Twilight Harper is bothered by Twilight's weak flying skills and lack of assertiveness, to the point where she'll actually get annoyed with Twilight. However, they love each other very much. Twilight is always willing to help Harper, and when a job needs to be done they work together nicely. PPGZ In PPGZ, Harper is an anthropomorphic chipmunk/human hybrid named Momoko. She turns into "Powered Harper" and her weapon is a large green mallet that she uses to strike her opponents with. Momoko has short brown hair. Her eyes are colored green. She wears a black shirt with a green flamed-pattern on it and a green skirt with black bicycle shorts underneath. She wears black boots with green laces. Momoko lives with her parents. She is an only child. Her father wasn't pleased with having a daughter, so he treats her like a boy and teaches her all he knows about sports. This is where her tomboyish nature came from. Momoko was the most popular and athletic girl in school. Category:Females Category:Colors: Green Category:Puffs in Green Category:Brunette characters